Robot
by ImYourGoldenStar
Summary: "Yo nunca te haría daño." "Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Skye." "Algún día lo entenderás." Skye no podía olvidar aquellas palabras. A pesar de que hacía ya un año que había visto a Grant Ward por última vez Skye no podía dejar de pensar en él. Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic y espero estar a la altura, disfrutad de la historia.

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Agents of Shield no me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo que ser la dueña de Grant Ward)

* * *

Capítulo I.

"_Yo nunca te haría daño."_

"_Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Skye."_

"_Algún día lo entenderás."_

Skye no podía olvidar aquellas palabras. A pesar de que hacía ya un año que había visto a Grant Ward por última vez, Skye no podía dejar de pensar en él. De cara al mundo escondía sus emociones, no hablaba con nadie, ya no bromeaba, ya no reía como antes. Toda su luz se había apagado. A pesar de su fingida indiferencia todos sabían que al caer la noche Skye se refugiaba en la antigua litera de Ward y lloraba hasta que sus ojos se quedaban secos. Todo el equipo lo sabía, pero nadie dijo nada.

No habían sido los mismos desde la traición de Ward. Coulson a duras penas salía de su despacho, May solo abandonaba la cabina cuando era necesario y Fitz-Simmons ya no peleaban, ya no tenían energía para ello.

Todos sufrían pero ninguno como Skye. Ella se odiaba por haber caído tan fácilmente en su trampa, se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, pero, por encima de ello, se odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de que hacía un año que no sabía prácticamente nada de él, a pesar de que formaba parte de uno de los grupos terroristas más peligrosos del mundo, a pesar de todo ella seguía enamorada de él y no podía hacer nada para sacarle de su mente y aun tenía la esperanza de que él volviera a su lado.

Era de noche, el BUS sobrevolaba el océano en dirección a una de las bases secretas de SHIELD. Como cada noche desde que habían conseguido recuperar el avión, Skye se encontraba recluida en la litera de Ward, envuelta en una de sus sudaderas, mientras daba vueltas en la cama intentando olvidar aquellas últimas palabras que él le dijo.

-¿Algún día lo entenderás? Y una mierda. No lo entiendo Ward, no entiendo como pudiste hacernos esto a nosotros, a mi.- susurro para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Cada vez que recordaba su último encuentro sentía como un dolor le atravesaba el pecho y las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus ojos.

De repente un molesto sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Skye empezó a buscar por todos los rincones hasta que encontró la procedencia del ruido, un extraño dispositivo parecido a uno de esos móviles antiguos que más bien parecían ladrillos. De repente el ruido cesó y la pantalla se iluminó mostrando cinco espacios, como si hubiese que rellenarlos con un código o algo así.

-Esto no puede ser cierto. -Suspiró Skye mientras tecleaba HYDRA rápidamente. Pero, para su sorpresa la pantalla se volvió negra mientras aparecía la palabra ERROR en el centro. Justo después la pantalla volvió a mostrar los cinco espacios para el código.

-¿Qué es esto Grant? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto ahora?- susurró para sí misma misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos con el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y a mis dos primeras reviews, espero que os guste como continua. Si puedo subiré otro capítulo esta noche, pero lo más probable es que sea mañana.

Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD no me pertenece, sólo escribo esta historia como forma de diversión para entretenerme.

**Capítulo II**

-Vamos Grant ¿Qué escondes?. -Skye seguía intentando averiguar la clave de aquel extraño aparato que él había dejado atrás. Su intuición le decía que Ward había querido que ella lo encontrara, pero la razón le decía que tenía que dejar de engañarse. Que tenía que dejar de buscar pistas invisibles que explicaran sus razones para traicionarlos, que él no iba a volver. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba creer que aun podía salvarlo y creía que ese extraño aparato la ayudaría.

-Quiero a todo el equipo inmediatamente en mi oficina. -La voz de Coulson resonó por todo el avión.

-¿Qué pasa A.C? ¿A qué viene esa cara de preocupación? -Preguntó Skye al ver el gesto preocupado del hombre al que consideraba un padre.

-La agente May y yo tenemos que ausentarnos unos días por una misión y necesitamos que...-Empezó Coulson con una expresión más seria de lo habitual, cuando fue interrumpido por una Skye muy impaciente.

-¿Qué tipo de misión? Yo puedo ir con vosotros, he estado entrenando con May y soy más que capaz de defenderme.

-Precisamente por eso tu te quedarás aquí en el BUS, necesitamos que permanezcas aquí por si hay alguna complicación. Tienes que estar aquí para proteger a FitzSimmons.

-Oh, genial. Me toca ser la canguro.-Respondió la joven agente sin ocultar su decepción.

-¡Eey! Skye, seguimos aquí, por si te habías olvidado.- protestó el ingeniero con cara de ofendido.

-Perdonad chicos, pero de verdad que me apetecía volver a la acción y salir de este maldito avión donde no hago más que pensar en...-Skye se detuvo dejando la frase en el aire. A pesar de ello todos sabían lo que había querido decir.- En fin, si alguien me necesita ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

Con esto, Skye abandonó la oficina intentando que los demás no vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a empañar sus ojos mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la litera de su S.O.

-!Argh! ¿Por qué no quieres funcionar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo?- Gritaba la joven mientras lazaba el aparato contra la cama mientras rompía a llorar. -¿Donde estas Grant? ¿Acaso no te importa lo perdida que me encuentro sin ti?

Al rato escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero Skye decidió ignorarlo.

-Lárgate.- Gritó a quien fuera que quisiera molestarla mientras se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba más en la cama.

-¡Skye ya está bien!- Gritó Jemma irrumpiendo en su litera- No puedes seguir comportándote como una niña pequeña, vas a conseguir ponerte en peligro tanto a ti misma como a todo el equipo si eres incapaz de centrarte y sobrellevarlo. Sabes que él no querría ésto.

-¡No lo sé Jemma! ¡No sé lo que él querría porque no sé quien es! El Grant Ward que nosotros creíamos conocer nunca existió, solo era una maldita tapadera bajo las órdenes de HYDRA. Nosotros no le importamos Jemma, y ya va siendo hora de asumirlo.

-Vamos Skye, sabes que no es del todo cierto. Puede que fuera una tapadera y que él al final nos traicionó, pero sabes que lo que sentía por ti siempre fue real. Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso. Tu no lo viste cuando te dispararon, tu no le viste romperse en mil pedazos a cada hora que pasaba y no encontrábamos la cura.

-Entonces ¿por qué me abandonó? Si tanto me quería ¿por qué no se quedó a mi lado? ¿Por qué se fue cuando sabía lo mucho que yo le necesitaba?

Jemma abrazó a la hermana que siempre quiso pero nunca tuvo mientras Skye lloraba desconsoladamente, liberando así parte del peso que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que respiraba.

-No lo sé ,Skye. No lo sé, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí traigo por fin el tercer capítulo. He tardado más de lo que pensaba porque he estado liada con trabajos de la uni. Espero subir pronto el cuarto pero no estoy seura ya que en unas semanas empiezo los exámenes finales y se me amontona el trabajo.

¿Habéis visto el final season ya? Yo lo he visto hace nada y debo decir que me ha gustado bastante, lo único que me hubiera gustado es que Ward volviera con el equipo o algo así. Espero que pase en la próxima temporada, pero tengo el mal presentimiento que estan sustituyéndole con Triplett. No me malinterpretéis, Tripett me cae bien y eso, pero no es Grant Ward.

Ya os dejo con el cap.

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, incluidos Agents Of Shield. Si lo hicieran habría mucho Skyeward y mucho FitzSimmons.

**Capítulo III**

Skye y Jemma estuvieron prácticamente toda la noche hablando, y una vez que Skye se había desahogado, ésta se quedó dormida. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la joven científica se escabulló del dormitorio de su amiga para dirigirse al de Fitz.

-Leo ¿Estas despierto?- Preguntó entrando lentamente.-¡LEO, DESPIERTA!- grito Jemma provocándole a su amigo el susto de su vida.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante para que me despiertes a gritos a las cinco de la mañana?

-Estoy preocupada por Skye. Creo que debemos hacer algo por ella, al fin y al cabo somos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia y no puedo seguir viéndola sufrir así.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Jems. Yo también he estado dándole vueltas al tema. Somos sus amigos, deberíamos hacerle ver que puede contar con nosotros y que no la vamos a abandonar. Creo que deberíamos distraerla un poco.

-¡Es una idea genial! ¿Que te parece un cargamento de palomitas y un maratón de Disney? ¡Recuerdas como se metía con nosotros pero se sentaba rápidamente en el sofá para no perderse nada? Echo de menos a aquella Skye despreocupada que no paraba de gastar bromas.

Fitz, viendo la profunda tristeza y preocupación de su mejor amiga la abrazó fuerte hasta que ésta consiguió relajarse.

Cuando Jemma volvió a la habitación no vio a Skye donde la había dejado.

-¿Skye? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en la cocina, desayunando.

Jemma se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde encontró a su amiga tranquilamente desayunando.

-¡Skye casi me matas del susto!

-Lo siento, me desperté y no estabas y supuse que estarías con Fitz. No quería molestar.

-No hubieras, molestado somos tus amigos Skye. -La interrumpió Leo entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa atravesando su cara. -De hecho, hemos hecho planes para hoy. Tu solo siéntate en el sofá y déjanos el trabajo a nosotros.

Minutos más tarde la bioquímica estaba haciendo las palomitas en el microondas mientras Skye estaba en el sofá pensando en el extraño aparato y suspirando de frustración cuando la voz de Fitz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupada?

-Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no saldrá de aquí? -Preguntó ella con mirada abatida, estaba a punto de darse por vencida y no iba a pasar nada por contar con algo de ayuda.

-Has conseguido intrigarme y preocuparme a la vez, te puedo prometer que no saldrá de aquí, sea lo que sea no quiero preocupar a Jems.

-Digamos que hipotéticamente hubiera encontrado un extraño aparato en la habitación de Grant y que éste pide una contraseña de cinco dígitos para desbloquearlo.

-Eso es raro, creía que HYDRA había limpiado todo el BUS. No creo que Ward fuera tan estúpido de dejar algo atrás sin darse cuenta. Debe haber sido a propósito.

-¡Fitz dije hipotéticamente!- Respondió ella empezando a pensar que había sido una mala idea.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Y si Ward hubiera, hipotéticamente, dejado un extraño aparato con una contraseña de cinco dígitos, hubiera dejado algo más? Hipotéticamente hablando claro.

-Podría ser que dejara una foto junto a él. Una foto de nosotras jugando a "hundir la flota"- Contestó ella, cambiando la expresión de su rostro al recordar con tristeza la foto que había junto al aparato. Era una foto de aquella vez que Fitz había querido hacer un diario fotográfico de la vida en el BUS. No sabía como había llegado esa foto a manos de Ward, ni siquiera sabía que existía. Lo que no le contó a su amigo fue la frase que había escrita en el reverso, Skye reconocería la letra de su supervisor en cualquier sitio y las palabras que el había escrito no hicieron más que confundirla.

"Para mí ésto siempre fuer real."

Era otro más de los rompecabezas de Grant Ward.

-¡Skye está muy claro!-Dijo el ingeniero sacándola una vez más de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella con cara de incredulidad.

-Cinco dígitos como contraseña y una foto de vosotros. ¡Solo puede ser una cosa!-De repente su expresión tranquila cambió a preocupación.-Puede que lo que te dijo fuera en serio, Skye. Puede que realmente le importes. Apostaría uno de los sándwiches de Jemma a que la contraseña es 'Robot'.

-¿Robot? ¿Por qué iba a poner esa contraseña?

-Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre. Tu lo llamabas así todo el rato.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Skye apartó la mirada sin querer pensar en las palabras de su amigo. En ese instante y sin dejarles seguir discutiendo del tema La joven científica apareció por la puerta.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- Preguntó Jemma mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un bol gigante de palomitas.

-Simplemente discutíamos por cual empezar Jems. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Os parece bien empezar por Mulán? Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos y ya sabéis que Mushu es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Claro Jems, lo que tu quieras- Contestó Fitz mientras Skye volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Unas horas después, al ver que las dos chicas se habían quedado durmiendo, Fitz apagó la televisión y las despertó para mandarlas a sus respectivas literas. Skye llevaba un rato despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño y tras unos minutos que bien podrían haber sido horas se dirigió a la litera de Ward. Cuando entró vio el extraño aparato en la mesilla. ¿Podría Fitz tener razón? De todas formas no perdía nada al intentarlo. Y sin a penas darse cuenta tecleó 'Robot' en aquella extraña máquina. Tras unos segundos la pantalla se apagó y cuando ésta se volvió a iluminar había una frase en ella.

"Te ha llevado más tiempo del que yo pensaba, novata."


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer las reviews que me habeis dejado porque de verdad que me animan a escribir ante cualquier bloqueo creativo. Mil gracias por seguir esta historia y apoyarme a continuarla. Sois un amor de verdad!

Bueno este capítulo no es muy largo pero es necesario para el siguiente, que lo subiré a lo largo de mañana. Espero que os guste, ya que yo no pierdo la esperanza en Grant porque, como bien dijo Caroline Forbes en otra de mis series favoritas:

"Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."- Cualquiera capaz de amar es capaz de ser salvado.

Y yo estoy muy segura de que Grant realmente está enamorado de Skye. Así que tengamos esperanza en SkyeWard. (Como información adicional os diré que soy una amante de los amores imposibles y las causas perdidas.)

Ya os dejo con el cap. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD no me pertenece, si no habría mucho más SkyeWard y FitzSimmons dominarían el Mundo.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"_Te ha llevado más tiempo del que yo pensaba, novata."_

Skye se quedó paralizada. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser Ward. Pero aun así... Sabía que era él.

"¿Ward? ¿Eres tú?" ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?" Escribió a hacker rápidamente y sin dejar de temblar.

"Me ofendes novata, sabes que las bromas no son lo mío."

"Grant, ¿que significa ésto? ¿Qué pretendes?"

"Skye, los dos sabemos que si te lo dijera no me creerías. Y deja de fruncir el ceño y morderte el labio como haces siempre cuando hay algo que no puedes entender. Puedo imaginarme tu cara de frustración desde aquí."

"Vaya, no sabía que me tuvieras tan controlada que te sabes hasta mis gestos."

"Nunca te dabas cuenta de que me quedaba embobado mirándote. Sé que, una vez más, no me vas a creer, pero es la verdad."

"Grant ¿A qué viene ésto? ¿Por qué apareces ahora como si nada?"

"¿Quieres saber la verdad? La verdad es que cuando abandonamos el BUS no podía irme sabiendo que no volvería a saber nada de vosotros... de ti. Así que pensé que podía dejar este comunicador por si lo encontrabas, no te preocupes es irrastreable e indetectable, simplemente para poder hablar contigo."

"Esto no puede ser, no está bien. Tú estás con ellos. ¡Por Dios Grant has matado inocentes por ellos! Casi matas a Fitz-Simmons. No podemos tener una conversación normal como si simplemente estuvieras de vacaciones. Nos traicionaste, a nosotros que eramos tu equipo. Te fuiste con ellos aun sabiendo que fue Garret quien dio la orden de que me dispararan. Esto es demasiado para mi. Yo.. Yo no sé si puedo con esto."

Frente a la pantalla Skye se sentía más segura. Sabía que si esta conversación estuviera siendo cara a cara no tendría valor para hablar tan tranquilamente.

"Tengo que irme. Aun no puedo explicarte todo, pero dame una oportunidad por favor. Yo no te hablaré de HYDRA y tu no me dirás nada de SHIELD. Solo háblame de vez en cuando para que pueda mantener la poca cordura que me queda. Skye, no quiero seguir con esto no puedo seguir más con esto y confía en mi porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Echo de menos el equipo y me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que he hecho, pero aun no puedo irme, es demasiado peligroso. Piensátelo mientras no estoy. Te hablaré cuando tenga un momento libre. Adiós Skye."

Con eso la pantalla se quedó negra. "Esto que estás haciendo no está bien Skye. Solo te va a traer problemas." Pensó ella mientras miraba dubitativa el comunicador. Pero aun sabiendo los problemas que le podría acarrear lo que iba a hacer, Skye sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo. No era la cordura de Ward la única que estaba en juego. Ella últimamente erraba en los entrenamientos y no podían mandarla a ninguna misión por miedo a que fracasara. En ese momento Skye sabía que estaba perdida. Pero sin Ward a su lado estaba más perdida aun.

-Te doy una oportunidad Gran Ward. Y espero no arrepentirme.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste. En el de mañana planeo traer mas interacción entre Skye y Ward y algunas respuestas. Buenas noches. Nos leemos mañana


	5. Chapter 5

Como dije ayer, traigo hoy el 5º capítulo. No tengo mucho tiempo para añadir mucho más, solo que no sé cuando me será posible subir el siguiente porque la semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes finales y tengo bastante para estudiar. Procuraré subirlos pronto.

Este capítulo es todo desde el punto de vista de nuestro especialista favorito porque tenía ganas de escribir sobre él.

* * *

Capítulo 5

-¿Quería verme señor?- Pregunto Ward entrando a la sala de mandos.

-Como sabes hijo, llevamos casi un año intentando encontrar la base donde están escondidos lo que queda de SHIELD, pero esa estúpida hacker nos lo está haciendo imposible. Debería haber dejado que Quinn matara a esa pequeña zorra en Italia.

Grant sintió la ira del bastón berserker apoderarse de él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. **_"Piensa en Skye. No lo eches todo a perder ahora. Recuerda Grant que lo haces por ella, para mantenerla a salvo."_**Poco a poco se fue controlando obligando a la rabia a desvanecerse. Grant sabía que, por mucho que deseara causarle el máximo dolor posible a quién había sido como un padre para él, ahora debía mantenerse sereno. No podía dejarse llevar por la furia o la vida de Skye estaría en peligro, otra vez.

El especialista recordó la conversación con su supervisor. Esa conversación que le había obligado a replantearse todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

-Flashback-

_-Señor, tuve que disparar a Nash. No tenía otra opción. Él era el clarividente y les hubiera contado todo. Sé que era de los nuestros pero ordenó que dispararan a Skye y casi la matan por ello. Yo... -Las palabras de su supervisor interrumpieron el discurso de disculpa que llevaba horas preparando, Grant sabía que a John no le gustaban los errores._

_-No te preocupes hijo. Al final tu numerito nos salió bien y todo. Coulson cree que el caso está cerrado porque tu, cegado por tus sentimientos por esa chica, disparaste al culpable. Asunto zanjado._

_-¿Y ya está, señor? ¿No va a castigarme por haber disparado al clarividente? Él podría haber sido importante en nuestros próximos planes y yo lo fastidié todo._

_-Grant hijo, no sé de donde sacas eso de que Nash era el clarividente. Ese clarividente no existe. Fue sólo una brillante invención mía para mantener ocupado a SHIELD mientras yo conseguía toda la información y la pasaba a HYDRA._

_-Pero señor, no lo entiendo. Si Nash no es el clarividente ¿para qué iba a mandar disparar a Skye?_

_-Hijo, Nash no mandó disparar a nadie. -Grant abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había matado al hombre equivocado. Garret sonrió con una sonrisa que hacía que se te helara la sangre. -Yo se lo ordené a Quinn. Tu pequeña hacker se estaba metiendo en mi camino, se estaba acercando demasiado a ti y necesitabas recordar quien eres y quienes son ellos. Ellos son el enemigo, no puedes desarrollar afecto por ninguno de ellos. Por tu bien y por el suyo, espero que esto quede claro, o la próxima vez no habrá cura milagrosa que la traiga de vuelta a la vida. ¿Entendido?_

_Grant borró cualquier expresión de su rostro, y con una voz monótona y firme respondió._

_-Si, señor. Pero ella se queda fuera de esto. Ella no pertenece realmente a SHIELD. Al resto puedes hacerles lo que quieras, pero ella queda fuera. Me salvó la vida, señor. Se lo debo._

_-Está bien hijo,como quieras, nadie tocará a tu pequeña hacker siempre y cuando se mantenga alejada de mi camino. Pero que no se te olvide quien eres y donde están tus lealtades, porque una vez que ella lo averigüe estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá de haberte salvado. Recuerda, hijo, los sentimientos solo te hacen débil._

_Cuando su supervisor abandonó la habitación, Grant soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. No podía creer que aquel hombre. El hombre que fue como su padre, el hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, había estado a punto de quitarle lo único que le importaba. Porque Grant Ward no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Skye iba más allá del compañerismo o de la amistad, y eso le había hecho olvidar cual era su verdadera misión._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Grant hijo ¿Sigues aquí? Pareces distraído y te necesito en buena forma para mañana.

-¿Que pasa mañana, señor?- Preguntó el especialista distraidamente.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? Hemos conseguido localizar el cuartel general de SHIELD y mañana conseguiremos deshacernos de ellos para siempre.

Grant sintió como se formaba un nudo en su interior. No podía permitir que llegaran hasta ella. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntar como lo han hecho? Por lo que sé, Skye es muy buena con estas cosas. Me cuesta creer que se le haya pasado algo por alto.

-Verás hijo, no eras el único agente encubierto, si bien no fui tan estúpido como para mandar a dos agentes en el mismo equipo, dejé que alguien estuviera echándote un ojo. Y ese alguien sigue allí. Ahora vete a descansar, porque si los rumores que me han llegado son ciertos, la famosa caballería tiene ganas de machacarte y necesitarás fuerzas.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Grant encendió rápidamente el comunicador y escribió sin pensarlo dos veces:

"Novata, no sé si has llegado a plantearte mi oferte, pero las cosas se han complicado. Garret ha conseguido localizaros y planea atacar mañana. Garret dijo que aun tiene un agente entre vosotros, así es como os ha encontrado. Necesito que confíes en mí y te pongas a salvo, es lo único que te pido. Explica esto a Coulson y dile que se prepare. Pero sal de ahí porque no podría soportarlo si te pasa algo. Por favor Skye, confía en mi."

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

-¡Skye!-El especialista Antoine Triplett entró gritando en la cocina donde la hacker estaba desayunando.- Llevo un par de horas buscándote. ¿Te apetece entrenar un rato? Sé que May ha estado enseñándote todo lo que sabe durante todo este año, pero ya que ella no está pensé que no te haría mal seguir ejercitándote.

-Pues la verdad es que no quiero entrenar con alguien que no sea May. Los entrenamientos eran algo importante para mí y ya es bastante que ahora son con ella.

-Está bien. Lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué me dices de una partida a 'hundir la flota?

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Skye saliendo de la cocina sin darle tiempo a contestar.

-¿Es que no entiendes nada Antoine? Te ha dicho que no quiere entrenar porque el entrenamiento era uno de sus momentos con Ward y para ella ya es bastante duro tener que recordar su traición cada día con May. Y a ti se te ocurre proponerle una partida del juego al que se pasaban horas jugando y que era especial para ellos dos. En serio, me sorprende que aun tengas la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-¿Y qué más da eso? No me dirás que sigue esperando como una cría a que vuelva, se disculpe y le diga que todo fue mentira o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque eso no va a pasar. Grant Ward era un traidor que vendió a su equipo a unos terroristas. Skye debería dejar de comportarse como si tuviera diez años y siguiera esperando a que alguna familia la saque de ese maldito orfanato. ¿Cuando piensa madurar?

Fitz se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta por las duras palabras de su compañero y justo cuando iba a contestarle se vio interrumpido por otra voz.

-¿Así que piensas que me estoy comportando como una cría verdad? El que no quiera entrenar contigo no tiene nada que ver con War. Déjame explicarte una cosa, me pasé toma mi infancia en casas de acogida y ni me voy a molestar en describirte como de mal fue la experiencia. Luego conocí a Miles, confié en él y me traicionó. Después de lo de Miles empecé a confiar en Grant y, de nuevo, me traicionó y no voy a volver a cometer ese error otra vez. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Eso solamente demuestra tu falta de criterio para confiar en las personas...-Contestó el especialista sarcásticamente.

-¿Eso crees? Pues ilumíname y dime cual es ese criterio que debo seguir. ¿El tuyo? Porque creo recordar que tu oficial supervisor te dejó en las mismas condiciones que a mí el mío. ¿O acaso Garret no se largó y te dejó abandonado a tu suerte?

Viendo como la situación iba empeorando cada vez más, Fitz intentó calmar a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco y olvidarnos de esto

-¡Cállate Fitz! ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tu y yo Skye? La diferencia es que yo no me he deprimido por ello. Yo he aceptado la traición y puedo seguir con mi vida tranquilamente. Siento que tu OS te la jugara pero afróntalo de una vez.

-Lamento no ser de piedra ¿vale?- Y con este grito Skye salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Justo cuando Skye salía los agentes Coulson y May entraban en la cocina.

-¡Niños, papá y mamá han vuelto a casa! Y además traemos un regalo.-Gritó Coulson al entrar.

-¡Que alegría que hayáis vuelto ya!-dijo Leo para aliviar la tensión que permanecía aun en la sala.-¿De qué tipo de regalo estamos hablando? ¿Por fin habéis comprendido lo útil que sería un monito para nuestro equipo?

-Me temo que no Fitz -Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa en la cara mientras esperaba que el resto del equipo acudiera a a cocina- Pero creo que de todas formas nos resultará útil. Chicos os presento a Robert Harper, era mecánico de SHIELD y puede ayudarnos a reparar lo que falta del avión y se quedará con nosotros mientras tanto.

-Pero señor, no quedan más literas. La última libre se la quedó Antoine. -Dijo Jemma señalando algo que veía obvio.

-No pasa nada Simmons, puede quedarse la antigua litera de Ward.

-¡No! No hace falta. Puede instalarse en la mía, yo me moveré a la de Grant, de todas formas paso más tiempo allí que en cualquier otra parte. -Dijo Skye mirando a Triplett e invitándolo a contestarle.-Iré ahora mismo a mover mis cosas.

La hacker desapareció de la habitación dejando al nuevo miembro del equipo mirando a Coulson de forma interrogante y sin entender nada.

Al llegar a su destino, Skye vio como la luz roja del comunicador estaba parpadeando con un nuevo mensaje:

"_Novata, no sé si has llegado a plantearte mi oferta, pero las cosas se han complicado. Garret ha conseguido localizaros y planea atacaros en menos de una semana. Garret dijo que aun tiene un agente entre vosotros, así es como os ha encontrado. Necesito que confíes en mí y te pongas a salvo, es lo único que te pido. Explica esto a Coulson y dile que se prepare. Pero sal de ahí porque no podría soportarlo si te pasa algo. Por favor Skye, confía en mi." _


End file.
